tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by The Pop Factory
Hahie's Note: I have 2 rules. This is fanon and do not vandalize this page. -Hahie This is the list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by South Korean channel The Pop Factory. Current Programming Original Programming News *Pop News (팝 뉴스; pab nyuseu; 1992-present) Entertainment *Pop It! (팝 그것!; pab geugeos!; 1992-present) Variety *Who Is Here? (여기 누구야?; yeogi nuguya?; 2011-present) *Korea's Got Talent (한국의 재능; hangug-ui jaeneung; 2007-present) *The X Factor Korea (X 팩터 코리아; X paegteo kolia; 2006-present) *Europe Express (유럽 익스프레스; yuleob igseupeuleseu; 2009-present) *Dancing With The Stars Korea (별 한국과 춤; byeol hanguggwa chum; 2005-present) *Idol Korea (아이돌 코리아; aidol kolia; also known as Korean Idol; 2003-present) *Dancing On Ice Korea (얼음 한국에서 춤을; eol-eum hangug-eseo chum-eul; 2007-present) *Big Brother Korea (빅 브라더 한국; big beuladeo hangug; 2001-present) *Celebrity Big Brother Korea (연예인 빅 브라더 한국; yeon-yein big beuladeo hangug; 2003-present) *The Voice of Korea (한국의 소리; hangug-ui soli; 2011-present) *The Voice of Korea Kids (한국의 소리; hangug-ui soli; 2012-present) *The Voice of Korea Senior (한국의 소리; hangug-ui soli; 2013-present) *The Voice of Korea Teens (한국의 소리; hangug-ui soli; 2014-present) *Masterchef Korea (마스터 셰프 코리아; maseuteo syepeu kolia; 2009-present) Comedy *MoMusic (2009-present) *The New Girl (새로운 소녀; saeloun sonyeo; 2011-present) *Hi! Ur So Cute (안녕하세요! 너무 귀여워; annyeonghaseyo! neomu gwiyeowo; 2013-present) *Hope World (희망의 세계; huimang-ui segye; 2018-present) Drama *The Forgotten Love (잊혀진 사랑; ijhyeojin salang; 2007-present) *Opera (오페라; opela; 2008-present) *I Don't (나는하지 않습니다; naneunhaji anhseubnida; 2009-present) Music Shows *Pop Music Station (팝 뮤직 스테이션; pab myujig seuteisyeon; 1992-present) *Pop Live (팝 라이브; pab laibeu; 1992-present) Acquired Programming TPF @ Night Programming All dubbed in Korean. *The Simpsons (심슨; simseun) (1993-present) *Family Guy (패밀리 가이; paemilli gai) (2006-present) *Robot Chicken (로봇 치킨; lobos chikin) (2006-present) Special Programming *The Pop Factory Awards (팝 팩토리 어워드; pab paegtoli eowodeu; 1993-present; held on November or December) Former Programming Original Programming K-Pop Stars & Groups *Hello MYGIRLS (안녕하십니까?; annyeonghasibnikka?; 1999-2018) MegaStar Entertainment & Big Hit Entertainment (2007-2014 only, later episodes from 2015-2018 were only produced by MSent & TPF) *Bang Bang BIGBANG! (방뱅 빅뱅!; bangbaeng bigbaeng!; 2006) (with YG Entertainment) *Cute like KARA (귀여워 카라; gwiyeowo kala; 2007) (with DSP Media) *Sheffield Diaries (셰필드 일기; syepildeu ilgi; 2009-2013) (with Sheffield Tunes, Kontor Records, Big Hit Entertainment & MegaStar Entertainment) *Red Velvet Adventure (레드벨벳 모험; ledeu belbes moheom; 2014) (with SM Entertainment) *fromis_9 diary (fromis_9 일기; fromis_9 ilgi; 2018) (with CJ E&M Music; Stone Music Entertainment and Off The Record Entertainment later in Episodes 8-15) Acquired Programming Cartoons *The Amazing World Of Gumball (검볼의 놀라운 세상; geombol-ui nollaun sesang; 2011-2018) Live-Action *Dance Academy (댄스 아카데미; daenseu akademi; 2011-2014) Programming blocks Daily *TPF Music (TPF 음악; TPF eum-ag; 1992-present; airs daily) - Airs Music Videos everyday. *TPF @ Night (TPF @ 나이트; TPF @ naiteu; 1992-present; airs only at nighttime) - Airs shows that only air on night such as The Simpsons, Family Guy, Robot Chicken and even variety shows! Category:The Pop Factory